In recent years, liquid crystalline polyesters have been used especially in the fields of electricity and electronics, due to their heat resistance, flow properties and electric properties, and their demand has expanded. The use of liquid crystalline polyester for the liquid crystal display support base material or the lamp structural component for OA equipment and cell phones has recently been studied by taking advantage of their thermal stability and high thermal dimension accuracy as the support base material of heat-generating components. In these fields, there are many components produced by insert molding a metal terminal into the liquid crystalline polyester, so that there is a requirement for high metal adhesion property of the liquid crystalline polyester. In those applications, the liquid crystalline polyester is often in contact with the heat-generating metal part, e.g., terminal. This may often cause a trouble, such as haze by the gas evolved from the polymer. Liquid crystalline resins with less evolution of acetic acid vapor, phenol vapor and carbon dioxide in the heating process have been proposed (e.g., see JP 2006-89714A) to eliminate such trouble. The proposed liquid crystalline resins have, however, still insufficient practical properties, such as fog resistance and need further improvement for metal adhesion property.
Controlling the terminal group structures of liquid crystalline polyesters has been studied (e.g., see JP H01-98618A, JP H05-271394A and JP H11-263829A) to exert the advantageous effects such as thermal curing by the reactive groups in the post process, hydrolysis resistance and molding stability. The liquid crystalline polyesters produced by taking into account such studies have, however, still insufficient properties including metal adhesion property, fog resistance and creep resistance and do not satisfy the properties recently required in the fields of electricity and electronics.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a wholly aromatic liquid crystalline polyester having excellent fog resistance, metal adhesion property and creep resistance, and a resin composition and a molded product manufactured from the same.